


明目张胆

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000





	明目张胆

男生洗头洗澡都很快，换洗的衣服没动，王柳羿犹豫了下还是套了个浴袍就闪回房间，头发之前烫了个卷，刚刚在卫生间随便吹了一下，现在看上去毛茸茸的，整个人看上去更嫩了些。  
这个逼装了两个礼拜的高冷，今天倒是变得和之前一样了。王柳羿想着对方穿着正装明显不一样的气场忍不住咽咽口水。  
看在你今天这么帅气的份上就不计较你之前的冷淡了。  
房间里的灯被调暗了，喻文波用一个非常不舒服的姿势倚在床头，王柳羿轻手轻脚地过去半跪在床头去解喻文波的西装扣，小腹那里松了之后喻文波皱着的眉头也舒展了点，王柳羿撑在床头看了会儿自家AD的睡脸慢慢压下身子去亲对方有点干燥的唇瓣。  
几乎是双唇相贴的一瞬间喻文波就睁开了眼睛，气定神闲地含着自己小辅助柔软的舌尖，勾到自己这边吮吸了几口就强势地吻了回去，去舔对方上颌和牙床，搜刮到一点点牙膏的味道后犹不知足地越吻越深，王柳羿被按着后颈不敢动，性腺被对方的手指来回抚摸，没一会儿就软了骨头似的倒在喻文波身上。  
“蓝哥一回来就偷袭？”  
王柳羿靠在喻文波胸前揪着对方原本平整的衣襟，摸着第一个扣子却紧张地怎么也解不开，“我亲自己的男朋友怎么能算偷袭啊。”  
最后还是喻文波包着王柳羿的手把正装外套的扣子给解了，露出里面已经有些凌乱的白色衬衣，最后自己刚想伸手去松下领带就发现恋人已经偷偷摸到裤子拉链的位置，隔着薄薄的布料暧昧地揉了几把。  
“想要了？等我先洗个澡，嗯？”  
两个人抱着亲了一会儿喻文波想起身，但是身上的大型挂件搂着自己的腰不松手，侧脸贴到自己小腹的位置蹭个半天也不说话，就只是抬头直勾勾地盯着自己。  
“我说蓝哥，一整晚都这么看着我，这么想要？小粘人精。”  
被调侃得有些不好意思，王柳羿抓着喻文波外套的下摆遮住大半张脸，半眯着眼睛从指缝里去看喻文波。松松垮垮的浴袍在动作间被撩开不少，领口一路被扯开，露出一大片白嫩的胸膛，布料堆在弯曲的胳膊肘上，肩膀到手臂，白莹莹的皮肤又细又软，喻文波揉着对方光滑的肩头想着小半个月没做了，之前啃上去的那些印子消失得无影无踪，不知道那小穴是不是也变成了自己从来没肏过的样子。  
“真的不让我去洗澡？”已经勃起的性器把西裤撑起了一个色情的弧度，王柳羿趴在那里伸出舌尖隔着布料舔了舔，热气透进来激得那性器不受控制地往上顶了顶。  
“就这么做好不好？”王柳羿的声音小得像是蚊子，从喉咙里挤出一点响，带着点讨饶的意味，甚至散发了些信息素，勾得人愈发按耐不住。  
喻文波从来不在情事上和王柳羿唱反调，反正今天肯定要肏上一顿，洗不洗澡最后都是要弄脏的，只是如此主动的恋人来得少见，自己都还没做什么就已经满面春色地趴好了，又甜又黏，像那浓稠的蜂蜜拉出的糖丝，丝丝缕缕地包围着自己。  
“先说怎么回事，之前人多不好问你，干嘛这样一晚上盯着我。”勾着小辅助下巴的手微微用力，镜片挡住了些许视线，喻文波捏着镜框把眼镜丢到床头，少了遮挡的目光愈发显得肆无忌惮，王柳羿很少在清醒时用这种痴迷又崇拜的目光看着喻文波，当然床上高潮后无意识时除外，不知道这么赤裸裸地看着自己alpha的行为很欠干么？  
“就，就觉得你穿这样，很好看。”  
修长的手指搭在喻文波的领带下摆，手指捏着领带卷了几圈，人也顺势上前吻住喻文波的唇瓣，两个人亲亲热热吻到一处，喻文波的手撩起浴袍边摸了进来，隔着内裤去揉那穴口，不出意料地摸到一手水。  
“我还没脱衣服呢，就湿成这样了？”  
持续的亲吻分走了喻文波的注意力，亲了半天才发现自己的正装还老老实实地穿在身上，想单手去脱衣服愣是被人按着动不了，“别脱好不好？”王柳羿一边解了喻文波的皮带抽了出来搁到旁边，一边歪着头撒娇，“今天穿着这个做好不好？”  
原来一晚上都在想这个啊宝蓝z你变了。  
喻文波挑起嘴角笑得很坏，虽然一直不太在意外界对于自己容貌的评价，但是他的蓝哥还真是一只彻头彻尾的颜狗，今天尤其明显，换了这身衣服后小辅助就像是长在自己身后小尾巴似的走到哪跟到哪。  
“那今天怎么做都听我的？”  
喻文波托着王柳羿的腰把人压到身下，刚刚解下的皮带被套到了王柳羿纤细的脖颈上，金属的扣子贴到皮肤上有些凉，黑色的皮带衬得王柳羿本来就白皙的皮肤有种凌虐的美感，但是喻文波系得很松，亲吻落到了对方凸起喉结的位置留下几个印子，王柳羿闷闷地喊了两句，有些不自然地扭动了几下。  
“不舒服？”  
喻文波自觉不算清醒，怕自己下手没个轻重，目光便牢牢地锁在王柳羿那张沉溺情欲中的小脸上。  
“没，很舒服…”  
浴袍下摆被撩开露出对方笔直修长的双腿，内裤被脱掉早就兴奋起来的性器和喻文波灵活的手指打了个照面。  
“硬了一晚上？”喻文波给小恋人做着手活，顶端已经流了不少体液出来，湿乎乎地被喻文波抹开，往下去揉他的阴囊和大腿根，那里本来就敏感，被人翻来覆去地玩了一会儿王柳羿都快要抖成筛子了，最后实在没办法只能破罐子破摔自己勾着膝窝抱着腿露出不断开阖的小肉穴，那里溢出一片水光，湿漉漉地一路流到股沟里。  
喻文波握着王柳羿的大腿根俯下身去亲，大腿内侧的软肉被叼在嘴里细细啃噬留下一串牙印，那里的肉很嫩，王柳羿被咬得说话都带着点哽咽，“下午看到你的时候就湿了，别玩了好不好。”  
入口的颜色很淡，没有东西插进去的时候褶皱密密地叠着，要是阴茎捅进去干一会儿就会食髓知味地夹着那根，求着他再往里用力肏一点。  
“真想给你留点印子。”  
王柳羿虽然白，但天生不是疤痕体质，不论喻文波当天怎么搞，掐着吸着弄出一片痕迹，过两天就褪得全部不见了，但是说归说，要是真的弄坏了喻文波比谁都心疼。  
火热的舌尖在沾满淫水的穴口舔了舔，王柳羿听到喻文波的吞咽声臊得满脸通红，舌尖又软又灵活，只是刚抵上穴口吸了几下，小穴就像那刚绽放的花朵羞羞答答地被舔开，夹着那舌尖往里探。  
看王柳羿撑着辛苦，喻文波往前捞过那两条细细的大腿扛在肩上，王柳羿被抬得后腰连着下半身都悬空了，所有重量都压在喻文波身上。这个姿势有点吃力，但是可以让王柳羿完完全全看到被抬高的下半身是怎么被喻文波一点一点开发的。  
像是被蛊惑了一般，王柳羿竟一眨不眨地对着喻文波调侃的目光，冷处理两个礼拜，现在一对上眼就恨不得黏黏糊糊沾在一块。示弱般去摸喻文波托着自己腰上的手，两个人十指紧扣握到一起，王柳羿就直愣愣地看着喻文波又红又烫的舌尖埋进自己身体里。  
看不到的部分触感尤其敏锐，敏感点被顶着舔弄，舌尖像是比性器更加好控制一下，喻文波每次都能精准地碰到那个位置，舌尖戳弄几次，内里就溢出一滩淫水尽数被他给咽下。  
黏糊糊的，带着点腥臊和信息素的味道，分化没多久的omega哪受得了和自家alpha这么久没有亲密接触呀，从头到脚都散发着一股快点来抱抱我的味道。  
喻文波用力舔了两下随即起身压了下来，少年人不算厚实的身板倒是能把身下这个单薄的小辅助给罩得严严实实。喻文波亲得发狠，两根舌头交缠推拒去分享那个私密的味道，等喻文波再伸进两指到王柳羿后穴的时候那里差不多已经泛滥成灾了，轻轻抽插就引得身下的人发出令人遐想的呻吟。  
“蓝哥今天湿得好厉害，用舌头这么舒服？”  
王柳羿明显情动得厉害，喻文波摸进来的手指屈起来去碾那处地方小辅助便喘得厉害，声音像是浸了蜜又黏又甜，抱着喻文波缠得紧紧的，暧昧的呻吟一声没落地都传进他耳朵里。  
套在脖子上的皮带被蹭到身后，一端落在股缝里沾得湿湿的，喻文波扯着皮带微微用力王柳羿顺着抬起头去接喻文波的亲吻，眼底盛满浅浅的水光，欠肏得很。  
“喻文波今天真好看…”王柳羿的手指摸上自家AD的下巴，近乎迷恋地看着在身上不断作乱的alpha，说出口的话听得喻文波呼吸一滞，随即抽出被泡得有些发皱的手指。  
“喻文波你今天穿的好像新郎呀…”  
单手解开裤头，被勒了许久的性器直挺挺地跳了出来打在王柳羿的大腿根。  
半个月没做了，两个人都急色得很，插入的瞬间双方都爽得哼出声，喻文波腾出一只手去掐王柳羿软乎乎的屁股，一边恶狠狠地说“小新娘这么浪，还没结婚就已经被我肏透了。”  
“呜…没有…”  
明明就是这个人在自己刚分化的时候就……结果到头来说起来像是自己勾引他一样。  
刚过零点，王柳羿要是去翻喻文波的手机就会发现有个被藏得好好的倒计时app，距离他们去领证还有1389天，33336个小时，多拥抱接吻一秒钟，就跟最后合法透他的小辅助距离近一点。  
在王柳羿还在想怎么讨得恋爱中的喻文波开心一点的时候，喻文波已经在合计以后结了婚是不是可以睡前一次睡醒一次，过上合理的一日三餐的完美生活了。  
横冲直撞的龟头被甬道内溢出的温热淫液迎面浇透，小omega爽得哭到打嗝，细瘦的脚腕蹭着喻文波的小腿，心领神会的AD没有停下来等他缓一缓，甚至加快了速度去捣那软糯的小穴，高潮后的肉穴敏感又黏人，颤颤巍巍地咬着喻文波的性器吸个没完，那种爽到脊柱发麻的感觉被alpha刻意拉长，王柳羿被肏得眼神都对不了焦了，嫩红的舌尖探出来就被恋人含住，安慰般亲了几下，直到那紧致的肠壁到了极限般又吹了水出来。  
“蓝哥喷了三次了，好厉害。”  
这特么是夸奖的话吗？  
但是王柳羿现在身体软得连根指头都动不了，浑身赤裸地躺在凌乱的浴袍里，喻文波只是拉下了裤链，阴茎还插在王柳羿体内，身上穿得无比正式，稍微拾捣下就能去走红毯了，偏偏干着最不能被人瞧见的私密事儿。裤裆的位置沾满了从小辅助穴儿内带出来的液体，好在布料颜色深，乍一看也不算显眼。  
王柳羿暂时连还嘴的力气都没了，喻文波解开套在他脖子上的皮带，虽然扎的时候就没用力，但是性事中两个人都不由自主地下了点力气，最后还是烙下一点被束缚过的痕迹，等中午王柳羿醒过来估计又要崩溃好一会儿，不过反正都有印子了，喻文波含着他的脖颈吮了几口落下好几个草莓，这才满意地往下去骚扰omega红艳艳的奶尖。  
那里已经不是未经人事时候的样子了，两个人的性事算不上有多频繁，毕竟喻文波和王柳羿的分化都是在满满的行程中进行的，忙里偷闲地牺牲睡眠时间来干这档子事儿当然是往狠了干。  
乳晕原来只是小小的一圈，现在被玩得涨了开来，喻文波双手按着两边往中间挤的时候王柳羿甚至觉得自己的胸口被揉得发涨，好像真的隆成一个小奶包似的。  
喻文波啃上来就有些控制不住，衔着小小的奶头又吸又舔，咬得用力了王柳羿就哑着声音要他轻一些。  
“蓝哥我射不出来，好难受…”  
感官因为酒精的原因变得迟缓，再怎么刺激也总觉得差一点。  
一边奶尖被印了一圈牙印，吮得有些破皮了，一碰就痛，唾液刺激着裸露的皮肤一下一下刺得发疼，王柳羿只好软声求饶，喻文波倒是得了便宜还卖乖说要他蓝哥喂才行。  
最后两边都被吸得微微发翘，平常男生的胸部怎么会是这样淫荡的形状。  
喻文波抽出性器在王柳羿腿间插了起来，细嫩光滑的大腿根被带出来的骚水弄得一片泥泞，大腿没有小穴紧致火热，但是贴着肉干毕竟感觉不一样，尤其他蓝哥的腿是真的好看，不管是扛在肩上还是盘在腰上，或者是像现在这样，乖乖地合拢在一起露出那一点缝隙等自己去肏，这个人这么软这么听话，全部都是自己的。  
性器抽插间顶着王柳羿的会阴一路来回操干，沾着滴出来的淫液肏得愈发顺畅，王柳羿咬着自己的手指想压下这弥漫全身的痒意，被并着腿干了十几分钟，那里被肏得又红又烫，王柳羿恍惚觉得明天自己能不能正常坐着训练都是问题。黑豆豆的眼睛被眼泪衬得发亮，王柳羿坏得很，知道求饶没用就用这可怜巴巴的眼神盯着喻文波。  
这谁顶得住啊。  
喻文波松了松领带，宝蓝色掺着金丝暗纹的布料遮盖了所有光源，王柳羿只觉得眼睛被蒙住后所有感官都变得愈发清晰，唯独羞耻心被一同遮蔽，反正也没人看得到我呀，掩耳盗铃般的，颤颤巍巍伸出指尖去摸喻文波沉甸甸的卵蛋，压在身上的人喘息明显变重了。  
都是男人王柳羿当然知道射不出来有多难受，手上加快了把玩的动作，一边噘着嘴去讨喻文波的吻，舌尖勾到一处，王柳羿觉得自己被吻得齿根都泛起酸意。  
还是射不出来吗？  
王柳羿挣不开，只好自己去摸后穴那里粘得满手湿意，白玉似的手指沿着喻文波的小腹往下摸，握住硬度一分没减的阴茎。  
“杰克哥，腿好痛呀，给你打出来好不好？”  
“打不出来今天就插着你睡。”  
这，这是威胁吧！  
职业选手的手基本都好看，王柳羿的也是，手指修长指节不突出，又白又嫩，像是女孩子的手。长得这么乖巧的一双手现在却做着这么下流的事，沾着自己后穴流出的淫液当润滑，握着恋人的性器撸动着，食指揉下包皮去摸喻文波圆润的龟头，舌尖一下一下舔弄着冒出来的腺液，有点咸，味道有些重，看来喻文波也是憋了俩礼拜没自己解决过了，本来这种情况应该射得很快才对，偏偏今天年会这崽子喝了酒。  
怕牙套刮到些什么，王柳羿没给喻文波做更超过的事情，只能配合着手活去安抚那勃发的性器。  
“蓝哥，我想肏你这里。”  
红肿的乳头被人轻轻柔柔地捏了一下，王柳羿只觉得喻文波摸过的地方都敏感的过分，就算是被咬破皮的奶头也能被拧出快感。  
自己的性器也直挺挺地立在小腹前，王柳羿一边给自己打手枪，一边帮喻文波撸着阴茎，乖顺地挺起胸，每一次撸下去龟头都会碾过自己被玩得肿大的乳头，颜色较深的阴茎抵着红红白白的胸口的视觉冲击让喻文波觉得有些吃不消。  
乳头小小的一粒被肏得黏黏糊糊都是喻文波龟头分泌的体液，一边磨得酥麻就去干另一边，起伏的胸膛被顶进来一点弧度，单薄的身体被弄得乱七八糟。  
王柳羿遮着眼睛看不到喻文波的眼神有多凶，不然也不会胆子大到去用那个婚后才能叫称呼去喊喻文波。  
下一秒浓稠的白精就射满了王柳羿的胸口，脸上下巴也粘上了不少，味道有些重，王柳羿抹了一点用舌头舔掉，这才解开了蒙在眼睛上的领带，委委屈屈地抱怨“杰克哥我的手好酸呀…”  
一张小脸被射得脏兮兮的，眼泪和精液痕迹斑驳糊得到处都是。喻文波脱了正装外套给王柳羿擦了擦抱着人倒回床上，揉着对方细瘦的手腕，和以往训练结束做手操一样，从手腕到指尖，王柳羿觉得被 捏得几乎卸了劲儿。  
“衣服等下泡水里洗吗？”  
“算了明天拿店里吧，好像不能水洗。”  
“那你去，我可不去。”王柳羿蹬了蹬腿被瞬间按住制裁。  
“还有力气就接着做。”  
王柳羿立刻闭眼装死。  
最后还是要力气大点的那个忍着酒劲儿收拾残局。


End file.
